


The End of the Book, Calimshite Silk or Good Advice

by BallaFedin



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallaFedin/pseuds/BallaFedin
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago, but I came across the story recently and as I still liked the idea of the story, I decided to rewrite. I find the story funny but humor is hard and I'm not sure anybody else will find it funny. I hope I got the rhythm right. I hope others find it funny. Let me know if you did. Thanks.





	The End of the Book, Calimshite Silk or Good Advice

With a curse, Sare threw the book, How to Lead Effectively and Achieve Your Goals in Ten Easy Lessons, by Volo, against the wall. The book hit the wall with a gratifying thud. Sare had recently found the book while perusing a second-hand stall in the Docks district and she had looked forward to a rare night lodged at the Copper Coronet when she could study the book.

Contracts? Why didn't I think of contracts? Why didn't I find this book earlier? Collapsing on the bed, Sare dropped her face in her hands. If only Aerie had signed a binding contract, shuddering, Sare recalled the Avariel's usually hesitant voice strident with demand for an equal share of party goods.

She had painstakingly explained a new group member was only entitled to half share during their first week. She had told Aerie the only expenses included were lodging, food, healing, and, if possible, resurrection. A generous package by any standards!  
Sare had tried to listen patiently and sympathetically to the Alvariel's tragic tale, but in the end, Sare only wanted her gone. She had paid Aerie a full weeks' portion and all her miscellaneous expenses and sent her back to the circus just to finish the tiresome business. 

Why did everybody always think adventurers made so much money? They were expenses, lots and lots of expenses and Sare needed coin too. She couldn't afford to lose any gold. Gold was the only was way she was ever going to find Imoen and each additional depredation on her purse was leaving Sare further from her goal. Among the many variable expenses were food, lodging, equipment repair, salaries, healing and the Gods forbid, resurrection.

Resurrection, while a blessing of the Gods, Sare quickly sketched the Sign of Obeisance, was a tedious business. First, the party had to carry not only the body to the nearest temple which was never near and at double time as the spell would only work on the newly dead but all the dead's gear too. Some of her companions - she would name no names - hadn't cleaned out their packs since the death of Bhaal! And, the resurrection was dear, too. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door.

"Sare, are you alright? It's Kelsey."  
She retrieved the book from where it lay and stuffed it quickly under the mattress. She smoothed her hand over the soft fabric of her robe straightening its sash; she opened the door.

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you Sare, but I was walking by when I heard a noise." 

Kelsey admired Sare. He admired her strength and agility. He admired her natural humor. Watching Sare in a fight with her twin katanas flashing was inspiring and made him feel protected. Watching the gentle sway of her hips as he trailed her all over Amn left Kelsey with a tightness in his smalls.

Kelsey had whiled away many an enjoyable evening imagining Sare. He imagined her voice calling his name as she writhed beneath him. He had pictured her with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she reached under his robes to stroke him. He would spend himself with a groan as he thought of the taste of her on his tongue but his fantasies didn't do justice to the reality he saw now.  
Sare's hair tumbled over her shoulders in tangled waves, his merchant's eye admired, if he was not mistaken, the Calimshite silk robe she wore. The robe is the deep scarlet of the rhodelia which only grows wild on the dry slopes of the Marching Mountains. The intricate gold abstract design woven into the fabric was the Calimshites' trademark and boast as only they had mastered this richness of color. The luxurious silk hugged her curves; his eyes lingered where the robe revealed a hint of the smooth ivory of her breasts.

"Kelsey, I am fine, I just dropped my book. May I ask you a question?"  
"Of course. You can ask me anything." With some effort, Kelsey withdrew his gaze from her chest.

"I was wondering, Kelsey, if you could give me some advice on contracts."  
"Contracts? I'd be happy to look over any contract for you. What type of contract?"  
"Well, I don't have a contract per se. I just wanted to discuss whether I should have a... a  
Adventurer's contract?"  
"I'm not sure I quite understand what you mean. An 'Adventurer's' contract?"  
"You remember what happened with Aerie, right?"  
Kelsey did remember what happened with Aerie. He shuddered as he recalled the embarrassing scene. Anomen and Kelsey had to escort her back to the circus. She was surprisingly strong for such a little thing and the mouth on that girl! Kelsey had heard a swear or two in his travels, but her creativity was impressive and anatomically impossible.

"I thought perhaps I should have a contract for any new companion. Aerie cost a lot of extra coins, and I can't afford to waste coin."

"I see. No, actually, it's not necessary to have a contract as there is implied contract already. Civil law does address this issue quite thoroughly. Perhaps I could help you with a budget? I've run a lot of caravans, and I know very well how poor budget, shall we say, can cut into profit."

"That would be wonderful, Kelsey. Thank you so much!" Sare gave him a brilliant smile.  
"I'll just need your accounts book."  
"My what?" Sare looked into the sorcerer's dark hazel eyes. His eyes are striking.

"You don't have a ledger of any sort? Any receipts?" She looks beautiful.

"Yes, those I have." She went to her pack and retrieved a sheath of oddly shaped and noxiously stained papers.  
Kelsey eyed the papers with disapproval. "It's critical to keep to keep precise records, you  
know. I'll try and make some order of them tonight."  
"I'd really appreciate that, Kels."  
"Sare, I would be remiss if I didn't mention this but lovely as you look in Calimshan silk, you won't save any gold by spending on such high-quality goods. Frugality starts at the top." 

"Oh, I didn't buy the robe. It was a gift."  
"Oh. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." A gift, huh? Who would give her such an expensive present? Wait a minute, wasn't Anomen talking about rhodelias and Sare? The bloody Hells! Gods, I hate that priest! Kelsey couldn't fault the man's taste, though. The scarlet matched the rich natural ruby of her full, soft lips. Lips he could picture gliding up and down - Kelsey coughed. He wouldn't have thought Anomen had the coin to purchase such an expensive gift.

"You said the robe was a gift? Who gave it to you?"  
Oh dear, she thought, he sounds angry. Sare felt guilty. The hour was late, and the receipts weren't in good order. Bookkeeping had never been one of Sare's strengths. Gorion had always chastised over her haphazard recordkeeping. He did volunteer, but maybe she was asking too much?

"Kelsey I must apologize for the mess with the receipts..."  
"I'm happy to help with bookkeeping. I just wanted to know who gave you the gown. Calimshite silk is very costly. It must be a very special friend." Kelsey air quoted the word 'friend.'

Sare often felt disconnected in conversation with her companions and this conversation was no exception. It wasn't the first time this happened. Engaged in life and death struggle and Anomen would talk about fighting hobgoblins, no, it was ogres in the Windspear Hills, wasn't it? Then he had the gall to look offended when she suggested they discuss his adventures at a later time. 

She always doubted the truth of his claim. How else did you explain Anomen letting out a high-pitched squeal when they encountered their first ghast? Sare didn't know any longer if they were mad or it was her. It had all been pretty mad since Gorion died. 

Sare had spent many hours listening to her companions' tales of woe, but nobody had even asked her about Imoen in return, she did understand Jaheira's silence, she couldn't even begin to imagine losing her lifemate like that. 

Boo had been adorable, though. He had heard her crying one night in camp. He had pressed his little furry cheek to hers in wordless consolation, his beady eyes meeting hers in a moment of infinite kindness and understanding. Boo spent the rest of the night curled under her chin. His presence had comforted her greatly. It was the first night Sare hadn't dreamed of Irenicus. She could almost believe he was a space hamster although how he ended up with Minsc only the Gods knew.  
"If you don't want to tell me... "  
"Tell you what?"  
"The robe!"  
"Sorry, drifted for a moment. Lady Firecam."  
"Firecam?"  
"Lady Maria, Keldorn's wife."  
"Oh. Yes. How is Lady Maria?"  
"She seemed jubilant over Keldorn’s retirement when last I saw her. The robe's expensive? Do you think I could sell it?"

"No. It has an ink stain right next to your left n- Um. On the left side." The Calimshites really were amazing artisans; the silk was so fine every curve, bump and valley of her body were defined as if painted. Kelsey cleared his throat. 

"I'll say, goodnight. Umm. I may not have the receipts organized by morning."  
"That's fine, Kels, whenever you can get to them. Thank you!" Sare escorted Kelsey into the hall. Impulsively, Sare leaned over and gave Kelsey a quick kiss on his cheek. His stubble rasped pleasantly against her lips. He smelled really nice, like cloudberries.

Anomen was walking upstairs after bidding Jaheira and Valygar goodnight when he was stopped in his tracks as he reached landing by the sight of Kelsey exiting Sare's room and Sare kissing Kelsey. She appeared to be wearing a silk robe; it's color the deep scarlet of a rhodelia. The robe was very becoming on her. Kelsey, Anomen noted with irritation, had an idiotic smile on his face and clutched to his chest an ill-assorted bundle of papers. 

Anomen snorted in disapproval. Anomen admired Sare; he admired her grace as she wielded her dual katanas. He appreciated the way she listened to his concerns and esteemed her patient advice. Although he didn't always recognize the wisdom of her words at the time upon reflection, he would realize she was always correct. Catching glimpses of her firm taut buttocks under her immodestly short tunic as he followed her all over Athkatla, left Anomen with discomfort in his codpiece. 

In rare moments alone, Anomen would imagine Sare breathing his name with hot breath against his beard, her soft breasts brushing against his furred chest, his hands curling around the curves of the admired bottom as he pressed her firmly against his hard length. He would come with a murmured imprecation at the thought of sliding into her. Anomen was brought abruptly from his thoughts by a loud curse, "By Silvanus' Ass, Anomen! Move!"  
Jaheira gave Anomen a firm shove. Valygar quirked a questioning eyebrow. Flushing, Anomen moved aside to allow them to pass. Kelsey and Sare turned to look at their companions. Kelsey smirked pointedly at Anomen. Sare waved cheerily and retreated into her room.

Sare felt relaxed after her conversation with Kelsey. She had just removed her robe, slipping naked between the sheets, she poured herself a small snifter of Firewine brandy. She snuggled into bed and was just retrieving her book from under the mattress when she heard a light knocking on her door.

"Milady?"  
"Yes, Anomen?"  
"Your robe, it's Calim, if I am not mistaken. Where did you get it?"  
"My robe? It was a gift. Goodnight, Anomen." Kelsey was right; I must lead by example. I'll explain about the robe to everyone tomorrow at breakfast. I don't want anybody to think I'm frivolously wasting hard earned coin. Sare was startled by what sounded like an armored foot striking her doorjamb. 

"Anomen what happened? Are you alright?"  
"I just stubbed my toe, Milady. I'm fine. I bid you goodnight. I'm just going to have a word with Kelsey before I retire." Anomen's usually rich tones were roughened by pain. It brought to the handsome priest's voice a hint of the erotic. Sare had never realized what a beautiful voice he possessed.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast then. Night." Sare settled deeper into her pillows, took a sip of Firewine brandy which she let roll around her tongue before swallowing and with a contented sigh, she opened her book. As she idly scanned the chapter headings, her attention caught chapter ten's title: The Golden Rule of Adventuring. 

She was momentarily distracted from her book by what sounded like a scuffle coming from down the hall. Kelsey's room, maybe? The sounds stopped. She shrugged, took another sip of brandy and started to read. The crackle of the fire and the occasional rustle of turning pages were the only sounds to break the room's silence for some time.  
The chapter in summary read:  
1) Inappropriate intra-party relations were forbidden. The strict and scrupulous adherence to this premier rule was the fundamental basis of every successful adventuring group. Contravention of this sacred law would cause catastrophe.

i. Dalliances were disastrous for morale and reliably created strained relations within the group dynamic. 

ii. The stresses of the road were likely to cause misalliances, all under the old, "but we could die tomorrow, who knows what awaits" trope. Such casual, life-affirming encounters were to be religiously avoided.

iii. Alcohol was never to be imbibed in a one to one situation, regardless of the companion's sex, age, or level of attractiveness. Many a potential adventurers' career had prematurely ended after a drunken night of passion when they awoke face to snout in the morning.

iv. At the first hint of any inappropriate behavior, no matter how trivial, the group member shall be dismissed immediately. If the individual refuses to leave, then a bribe to law enforcement was appropriate, and the recalcitrant member should be jailed, preferably, indefinitely, or killed.

Volo ends the chapter with a moving tale of a young adventurer who succumbed to the charms of an orc/elf one disastrous night. The young man was required to spend the rest of his life moving from inn to inn across Faerun, barley, one step ahead of his scorned and vengeful lover. The adventurer surrendered to drink and was compelled to earn his living by writing bad adventure novels, cheap travelogues, and advice books.  
Sare closed the book. She pondered Volo's sage advice for many minutes before she walked over to the fireplace, and with a shrug, resigned the book to the fire's flames.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sare straightened her robe; the snifters clanked against the brandy bottle betraying her nervousness, she took a deep calming breath and knocked on the door before she could change her mind.

She heard the rustle of bedclothes, the creak of the bed, footsteps and the door opened. Sare cleared her throat, "I was wondering if you might want to share a nightcap with me? I have some excellent Firewine brandy."

He leaned against the doorjamb and gave her a long look before a slow smile spread across his face. "That's against The Rule, you know." 

"You know about The Rule?" Sare felt her cheeks heat.  
"The first rule you learn. Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Almost before the word left her lips Sare found herself pressed against his hard body, catching her face, his mouth found hers, he kissed her until she lost her breath.  
Sare admired Valygar for many reasons but what she admired most about the handsome ranger was that he was a man of few words.


End file.
